Bloom's Big Bad Birthday
by GinnyBloomPotter
Summary: It's Bloom's Birthday! What happens when evil and sickness invade the festivities? During season 3. Rated T for saftey. Disclaimer - Don't own the Winx Club cuz if I did Nabu never would've died.
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer – Don't own the Winx. If I did then Nabu would have NEVER DIED. Sob. Sob

Sunlight streamed into the windows of Alphea College, lighting up the dorm room of Flora and Bloom. It was a cold, clear December morning. Bloom groaned and rolled over in bed, trying to think around the hazy fog clouding her mind. Today was special, she knew it was. The only question was why?

"Good morning Bloom!" Flora called from her bed. She was leaning against her pillows, fully clothed in a short denim skirt and a soft pink turtleneck sweater. Pink tights sheathed her legs along with beige woolen boots, her long light brown hair pulled back into a purposely messy ponytail. She was just reading the new issue of Nature Monthly when Bloom woke up. "Happy birthday by the way sleepyhead."

Bloom mentally smacked herself. "How could I forget my own birthday?" she admonished herself silently. "Thanks Flora," she said aloud. She rolled out of bed and dug into her closet, trying to find suitable clothes to wear.

A knock sounded at the door. "Flora could you get that?" Bloom asked, her voice muffled by the clothes surrounding her as she delved deeper into her closet. Flora sighed and regretfully put down her magazine to get up and get the door. She opened the door to reveal a rather windswept and red faced Sky, his chiseled form bent over double from the exertion of running from the levebike that was parked in the quad to Bloom's dorm room.

"Why, hello Sky," Flora said pleasantly silently laughing at the way Bloom's head popped out of the closet, a shirt hanging haphazardly off her head, and whirled around to face the blond haired blue eyed form of her boyfriend the prince of Erakleon.

"Um, Sky! Hi!" Bloom giggled nervously, pulling the shirt off her head. She looked down at her old long sleeve tee shirt and her old Gardenia High sweatpants and wondered regretfully why she couldn't wear something a little nicer to bed, like Flora's cute pink cotton cami and blue knee length pants. "What are you doing here? Not that I don't like seeing you but it's, um, 7:30 in the morning and um, I'm still not dressed and, um…" She trailed off and kept her eyes on the ground. Her face turned pinker than Flora's bedspread and she looked everywhere but Sky's face.

"Hey don't worry about anything Bloom," Sky said, pulling her close for a long tight hug. " I came by to wish you a happy birthday. I have to go soon, classes and all, but I'll see you tonight at our date." He tilted Bloom's chin up, leaned down and gave her a long kiss that left Bloom seeing stars. He let her go and turned to leave. "Bye princess" he said quietly and walked back down the corridor to the quad.

"Omigosh! I can't believe I forgot we are having a date tonight!" Bloom flooped down on her bed and pulled her pillow over her head. She screamed into it and kicked around. "I'm such an idiot!" she yelled, frustrated.

The door to the dorm room opened and Stella, Musa, Techna, and Layla walked into the room. "

"Don't you dare say that again Little Miss Birthday Girl or you may not get any presents this year!" Stella chastised.

"Come on Bloom!" Layla said throwing a pillow at her. "Get dressed we're gonna be late for breakfast."

"UUHHH!" Bloom groaned, pulling herself off the bed. Once she had found her favorite blue sweater, jeans and blue boots, she headed downstairs with the girls, humming naively. She was completely oblivious to the trouble that awaited her that night.

AN: Hey ppl.! Sorry for the little cliffy but it's SUPER LATE and I have to be up at 6:15 tomorrow for school. Please Review! My First ever story! EEEEEPPP!


	2. 2:Birthday Bickers

Hey all! Here's part two pleased enjoy. Oh and btw thanx to all that reviewed and such. Im touched really no sarcasm intended. Now on with the story!

The group of six got down to the dining room and started on their breakfast. While eating, Stella started talking about her date the night before with Brandon, and all the girls that tried to get him away from her – never mind that he's a squire!

"There was this one girl – one of the waitresses at the restaurant we were at – she just would not go away! She was all 'tell me if I can get you anything. And I do mean anything.' She was only embarrassing herself. I swear it was the most pathetic thing I have ever seen. And BRANDON, being the sweetheart that he is simply told her 'I'm not interested'. Isn't he the sweetest?"

"Yes Stella we know sweetie," Flora said. "He's wonderful. We get the point."

"I think what our girl Flora is trying to say here is that you should shut your yap before we are forced to take extreme measures," Musa told her. "Ya know, like gagging you and tying you to a chair, then sticking you in your room back on Solaria so that we don't hear you complaining."

"Well excuse me but we can't all have boyfriends like the certain spiky haired guy YOU have"

"Don't you bring Riven into this."

"Why on earth not? It's true. If you put Riven in Brandon's situation, he'd either flirt right back or he'd be like 'Get out of my face I don't like you at all bye!' I'm right and you know it. You sooooo should've gone out with Jared when you had the chance!"

"Listen you. I know you don't like Riven but you should at least-"

"QUIET!" Layla exclaimed impatiently. "I'm sick of listening to you two fighting over whose boyfriend is better."

They both looked stunned at Layla's sudden outburst. Then Stella crossed her arms across her chest, stuck her chin up and said "Fine. But just so you know, there are no lies in what I said."

"Yeah 'cuz you're always right Stella," Musa said sarcastically.

"You know what Musa? Yes I am and if you don't like it then, tough luck."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Bloom suddenly yelled. "We get the point. You love your boyfriends. As long as you guys realize that my boyfriend is the best one ever we're good."

"Yeah right Bloom. Whatever stops the tears" Stella said.

"Yeah, it's not like he tried to kill you or anything." Musa said

"Or, you know lied and told you his name was Brandon. Nope." Stella added.

"Well excuse me Miss My-Boyfriend-Was-Prince-Sky-Who-Turned-out-to-be-a-squire-named-Brandon." Bloom bickered back. "oh and Musa, Sky was under Diaspro's spell when he tried to kill me and you know it so you're not really making a valid point. And Stella, he told me he only traded places with Brandon to get away from Diaspro so tough luck there."

AN- Oooooooh, looks like things are heating up, stay tuned to find out what exactly Stella and Musa reply to that. Oh and sorry I took so long to update but my dad confiscated my computer when I got in the high 60's on a couple of my tests, so sorry about that. Please keep reviewing!


	3. class dreams

HELLO PEOPLE! Here's part 3 of my AWESOME story Bloom's Birthday Bash. (That is what it's called right?)

After the argument the 3 girls were staring at each other angry looks in their eyes. Then Bloom blinked and looked away, put a cheery smile up on her faces and turned to the others asking "speaking of boyfriends, how are Nabu and Timmy and Helia?"

"Fine" Techna replied simply.

"Great" Layla said with a huge smile, adding a thumbs up for emphasis.

Flora got a dreamy look on her face when Helia was mentioned. "Wonderful," she said sighing.

Bloom looked at her passionate friend with a smile on her face, extremely glad that all was well with the dark- haired nephew of Saladean.

"What about you Bloom?" Flora asked. "From the look on your face when Sky walked in this morning, I would guess all is well in paradise?"

Bloom blushed deeply. "Well…um…y-yeah…everything's gr-great…ummm…y-yeah…he's won-won-wonderful…ummm…" She looked down her face turning darker and darker until it was a deep red.

The girls looked at each other, then at her, incomprehension written all over their faces. But it was useless. She didn't realize everyone was staring at her. All she was aware of was her thoughts, and all she could think of was him and his cheerful smile, kind sky blue eyes, his shoulder length soft blond hair… everything about him. Then she thought about the surprise date he was taking her on tonight. She had a sudden flash of Eraklyon's royal garden. She and Sky were walking through it, Sky wearing an 1800's era tuxedo and herself in a ball gown from the same time period. They were walking down a path lined with roses, lilies and strawberry bushes their sweet pungent aroma saturating the air around them. As they were passing a particularly large bush, surrounded by pink and red roses, Sky leaned down and…

"Bloom!" Stella yelled, snapping Bloom out of her little reverie.

"Huh? What?" Bloom said, eyes blinking rapidly.

"The bell rang, sweetie" Flora said softly, placing a soft hand on Bloom's wool clad shoulder. "It's time for class."

"Oh, then let's go," Bloom said jumping up from her seat only to lose her balance and fall back on her butt. Flora and Layla both grabbed an outstretched arm and pulled her back to her feet. She stumbled a little than regained her balance. Then they all walked outside, the cold wind slapping against their bodies, freezing their faces. Their breath came out as steam, and they quickly ran across the quad to escape the raging wind. They reached the other side of the building and quickly ran for Professor Whiz Giz's class.

"Sorry we're late Professor!" Stella said. "Someone decided to drift away into oblivion right as the bell rang."

"It's quite all right girls," Whiz-Giz replied. "Please, emm, have a seat. Oh and happy birthday Bloom!"

"Thanks Professor Whiz-Giz!" Bloom called out as she walked to her seat. However as soon as she sat down her mind was realms away from Alphea.

She was back in her earlier daydream of herself and Sky in Eraklyon. Sky was back in his suit and Bloom was back in her royal blue gown. Sky was leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"I have something important to ask you," he murmured. Then he knelt down in front of her and pulled a red heart shaped velvet box from his pocket.

'OH MY GOD!' She thought wildly. "A red velvet box – shaped like a heart! He's soo romantic!" She swooned.

He opened the box and inside was a gold ring glittering in the sun with diamonds and sapphires the exact same shade blue as her eyes. "Bloom," He was saying. "I love you with all my heart and I don't think those feelings are ever going to change. Bloom, will you mar-"

"BLOOOOOOOMMMM!" she heard a voice calling her name.

"Go away Stella," she said recognizing the voice at last.

Wait a minute, Stella? She shouldn't be in this daydream! She opened her eyes and found herself back in Whiz-Giz's classroom, no Sky in Sight, only the faces of the Winx in her line of vision – in fact they were the only ones left in the room!

"You've gotta stop daydreaming!" Musa said. "I think Stella's getting a little annoyed with waking you up from what appears to be a very interesting daydream."

"Come on Bloom," Flora said, sensitive to her roommate's obvious discomfort in being scrutinized. "Lets go to our next class".

And so began the day at Alphea. By the time her date with Sky came along, she was extremely nervous. She could barely breathe!


	4. Its PARTY TIME!

Chapter 4 – It's PARTY TIME!

AN – Hey people. Sorry I haven't updated lately but you know school. Did I mention how much I HATE it? Oh well. So is anyone else as excited for Harry Potter 7 part 1 as I am? I can't help it. I am probably the most obsessed person there is! Scratch that – AM the most obsessed! I have made it my life's dream to meet Daniel Radcliff, Emma Watson, Rupert Grint…. Basically everyone from all the movies – plus JK Rowling (After becoming as successful an author as JK Rowling that is!) Anyway on with the story!

A knock sounded at the door to Bloom and Flora's bedroom. Bloom looked at the door, horror written all over her face. Flora took one look at her face and said "I'll get the door!" Bloom looked at the nature fairy thankfully, then walked over to her mirror to smooth out her outfit. She was wearing a flirty, flouncy skirted blue dress that came up to about 2 inches above her knee. The straps and sweetheart neckline elongated her neck and arms, and a small diamond heart shaped brooch adorned the dip in the dress' neckline. Her hair was down in curls, a small diamond tiara acting like a headband. Large silver hoops were pinned to her ears, while a heart pendant and matching bracelet framed her wrist and collarbone. On her feet were silver strappy heels, and with a small spray from the body spray bottle on her dresser, her look was complete. She turned to face the doorway just in time to see Flora pull open the double doors and reveal Bloom's blond- haired boyfriend, dressed in a simple black jacket, white button down shirt, dark pants and plain black dress shoes. Clutched tightly in his palm were a black blindfold and the keys to a small hovercraft he would be using to bring Bloom to their destination of the evening.

"Hi, Sky," Bloom squeaked out, nervousness evident in her voice.

"Hey princess," Sky replied stunned at his girlfriend's elegant look. He couldn't keep his eyes away from her big blue ones, nearly hypnotized by her natural beauty. With a face clean of makeup, except for a bit of mascara on her lashes, and sparkly lip gloss on her mouth, he couldn't help but notice how effortlessly beautiful Bloom really was. "Are, you ready to go?" He questioned.

"Yup. Totally, let's hit the road, Your Highness"

He let out a small chuckle then took Bloom's offered hand and led her out the door, turning back to the kind-hearted brunette still in the room and gracing her with a tiny wink that went unnoticed by the fiery red-head still grasping his strong hand. When they got to the hovercraft, Sky bowed, and with the chivalry instilled in him by the good academy of Red Fountain, said "After you milady," to his waiting girlfriend.

Bloom gave a small, girly giggle and stepped aboard, Sky holding her slim waist, lest she fall. When Bloom was safely on the ship, Sky followed, stopping only to turn to the window of Musa and Techna's room to send a thumbs up to the waiting girls sitting on the windowsill. This again went unnoticed by Bloom, as she was already strapped in to her seat, waiting for Sky to climb aboard.

As they flew away, Musa and Techna ran into the common room and yelled the "THE COAST IS CLEAR!"

Stella, Flora and Layla jumped up from the couch and everyone ran into their respective rooms to change. Then everyone went back into the common room and waited for the Red Fountain guys to come pick them up.

Stella was wearing an orange strapless mini dress with a gold, diamond encrusted belt, a gold, sun pendant, matching earrings and a necklace and gold strappy heels. Her blond hair was in loose curls hanging down her back and a diamond headband perched atop her head. Musa was wearing a tight, strapless black mini dress, with a thick red leather belt, red hoop earrings, a red music note pendant, and a thick red plastic cuff bracelet. Her usually pig-tailed dark hair was down and crimped into tight waves, a red headband holding it back and chunky red heels sheathing her feet. Flora was in a flowered pink, knee length, sleeveless sundress, a silver flower pendant and matching earrings and bracelet. On her feet was a pair of silver heels, with a pink rose placed at the top of the shoes. Her hair was up in a high, curly, ponytail. Techna was in a lavender, sleeveless, turtleneck top, a dark purple mini skirt, silver hoop earrings and lavender ballet flats, her hair in its usual short style, just with a flowered, dark purple barrette in it. Layla was in a green, knee length, halter style dress, with mint green waves embroidered into the bottom, gold hoop earrings, a gold necklace that spelled out 'Layla' in script, a gold charm bracelet, and a pair of green ballet flats. Her long dark hair was half up and half down and a gold headband was perched atop her head.

The boys walked into the room just as the girls had finished admiring each other's outfits. Each of the boys was dressed in dark jeans, a tee-shirt and a black suit jacket with a black tie. They each took the arm of their respective girlfriends and led them out of the room, to the big ship waiting outside. Then they blasted off to the Red Fountain arena at record speed, reaching the place at least an hour before Bloom and Sky got there. When they got there they started getting everything ready.

**With Bloom and Sky**

The whole time Bloom was sitting next to Sky she felt calm, and relaxed, because she felt protected by his presence. That isn't to say that she didn't realize it wasn't only her that was affected by her significant other's presence. She knew of the power she held over Sky. She was aware of the fact that Sky would follow her to the ends of the earth (or should she say, ends of the galaxy) to make her happy. With Bloom by his side, Sky felt strong enough to face even the strongest monsters of Shadowhaunt. (Never mind the fact that he'd rather face a million shadow monsters alone than face an angry Bloom. Darkar's strongest spells had nothing on Bloom's power when she was pissed.) But protection wasn't the only way the couple was influenced by one another.

Every time Sky's hand touched hers, she felt tingles up and down her arm. The smallest glance could make her feel like her finger was just inserted into an electrical socket – and she didn't mind one bit. She realized she held the same kind of power over him. She noticed the way his eyes were drawn to her, even when he was supposed to be watching the road (or in this case, the sky). He had told her about the way he felt whenever she was just _near_ him – like he was on cloud nine. She was the center of his world and he was the center of hers.

Lost in thought, she didn't notice when Sky turned to face her, a weird expression on his face. She did notice however, when Sky tied the blindfold he was holding earlier around her eyes, eliminating her sight.

"Sky?" she said. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry Bloom- where we are going is a surprise and I don't want to ruin it!"

"Umm... Ok?" She said, still unsure. After what felt like days (but in reality was only 30 minutes), Bloom felt Sky put his hands on her shoulders and lead her off the ship, into a grassy lawn. When Bloom suddenly felt warm air on her calves, Sky took off the blindfold.

"SURPRISE!" A thousand voices called out. Bloom looked around, eyes wide in surprise. It was one of the most wonderful sights she had ever seen.

They were in the Red Fountain arena, but it didn't look like the arena at all. The place was decorated with blue and pink streamers and balloons hanging everywhere. The space in the middle was cleared as a dance floor. The sides of the arena were lined with golden tables and chairs, numbers floating just above the tables' surface. Right next to the wall was a long table, covered in food and drinks of all kind. A big banner suspended in midair, high above the dance floor bore the words "happy birthday bloom!" in large blue letters.

She heard Sky come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. Quietly he whispered in her ear "What do you think?"

She turned to face him and told him the truth. "It's the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you!" she said.

Sky chuckled. "You're welcome, but truthfully it's not me you should be thanking. The rest of the girls put the entire thing together; I had nothing to do with it."

Bloom raised her eyebrows and tore herself away from Sky, looking for her friends. She finally spotted them at the edge of the dance floor. She ran up to them and looked them all in the eyes. Speechless, she let the expression on her face do the talking.

"Oh sweetie, it was no problem at all" Flora said, as she was the only one who could fully understand the look on her face.

"Now then," Musa said. "Let's boogie shall we?"

Laughing and together, the girls made their way onto the dance floor, unaware of the man lurking in the shadows, watching and waiting.

"Just you wait," he murmured. "You won't be laughing for very long, daughter of the dragon."


	5. The party crashers

A/N – Hey guys, I know it's been awhile. Luckily (or unluckily – depending on how you look at it) I came down with a cold today so I was able to write. I probably won't update for a while so enjoy this!

Bloom's POV

As the party continued, I noticed dark shadow following me. When I turned, there was nothing there. I shrugged it off eventually.

That is, until that shadow turned tangible. Icy had been following me, and I finally caught her.

"Icy?" I exclaimed. "Alright who invited the witches?"

"No one," said Darcy as she walked out from behind a pillar.

"That's why we're here," Stormy added, flying onto the scene.

"It seems our invitation got… lost in the mail," Baltor said as he walking into the room. "No matter. We have arrived. Are you ready for your present?"

"I really don't want it!" I said angrily.

"Too bad." Said Icy. Something hit me from behind. I fell to the ground, pain radiating throughout my being, but only for a moment.

I stood, transforming in the process. The other girls stood behind me, already in their wings.

Suddenly they disappeared. "Au revoir, Bloom my dear." Baltor's voice echoed throughout the room.

Sky appeared behind me. "Bloom, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied. "That was odd. Why do you think they disappeared?"

"No idea," Sky said, wrapping me in a hug. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Us too," the girls said, hugging me as well. "Happy Birthday Bloom!"

A/N – SO everyones probably really mad because that was so short but just wait for the next chapter! Whenever I get the chance to write it that is. Toodles!


	6. WAKEY WAKEY!

AN – Welcome to Chapter 6 of Blooms Big Bad Birthday! Hope you like it!

I awoke the next morning with no strength to get out of my bed. It was just so warm and cozy. I snuggled deeper into the pillow and tried to ignore the merciless pounding in my head, but all to no avail. For in walked Stella with her yelling and Musa with her music and Techna with her computer and Layla with her dance moves. The only quiet one was Flora who was standing over me, slightly shaking my shoulder to try and get me out of bed.

"Come on Bloom," She said softly.

"No no Flora," Stella said. "You're doing it all wrong. If you wanna get her outta bed you gotta be forceful about it. YO BLOOM! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUTTA BED OR ELSE WE'LL GO TO BREAKFAST WITHOUT YOU AND LEAVE YOU HERE TO STARVE!" She yelled at me, doing a flying leap onto my bed, where she sat on my legs.

"Fine by me," I groaned, turning onto my front and trying to sleep.

"Hmm," Stella said. "Seems I'll need to try a different approach." She made her way over to the window with Kiko in her hand. "Oh Bloom dawling! If you don't get up I'll drop him!"

"No!" I groaned weakly. "Don't do it!" I added, as Kiko scrambled to get out of Stella's grasp.

"Bloom? Sweetie?" Flora said sweetly, sitting on my bed, as Stella set Kiko down gently, looking defeated. "Are you feeling okay?" She laid a cool hand on my forehead. "Oh honey, you're burning up!"

When Techna heard her assessment, she sent a technological bug over to scan me. When she received the info, she read it aloud.

"According to this, Bloom's physical health has been slowly deteriorating, due to some sort of enchantment. If this continues, she may never fall asleep and never awaken!"

"In English please tech? Not all of us are super nerds!" Stella said, obviously annoyed. Then, when she realized what she said, she added "And I mean that in the most loving way possible."

Techna rolled her eyes. "What I mean is, when Bloom got hurt yesterday, the spell must have been one that made her sick. If we don't find a way to make her better soon, she could die!"

And without another word, Layla scooped me up into her arms and, with the rest of the girls following behind her, she sprinted out of the room, headed straight for Ms. Feragona's office.

AN – Hahaha a cliffy. I feel evil. Review if you want more! No seriously. If I get at least one review on this chapter, I'll continue. But if no one lets me know they're reading and enjoying this story I'll stop. SO someone, anyone, EVERYONE REVIEW. Please? Don't just assume someone else will review because if everyone does that, there will be no reviews.

All I need is 1! But more than one would be totally welcome!


	7. THE ORB OF  oh wait!

A/N – Hey people! I'm back! Sorry for the semi cliffy last time. But here's a new chapter! Hope you enjoy!

When we arrived at Feragonda's office, I was half asleep, but still aware of what was happening.

"Ms. Feragonda!" Stella said. "Something's wrong with Bloom!"

"I did a scan," Techna added. "Turns out, when she was hit last night at the party, the spell caused some sort of sickness!"

"Oh dear. I'm afraid I'm all too familiar with that spell. It seems that it has manifested itself quite strongly in Bloom. It will take a tremendous amount of power to reverse it."

"You will be able to, won't you?" Flora asked timidly.

"Oh certainly. Of course I will be able to. But there is 1 thing needed to provide the necessary power. Stella dear, go into that cabinet over there and bring me the glass orb that rests inside."

Stella obliged quickly, running over to the cabinet and opening the door, looking wildly for the orb. When she located it, she grabbed it and held it up triumphantly, before turning and running back. "I got it I got it!" she yelled.

Then it happened. She tripped and the orb flew out of her hands. Layla made a grab for it, missing it by millimeters.

The delicate ball of glass crashed onto the hard, tiled floor, shattering on impact.

"NO!" said Feragonda.

"We can fix it right?" Stella said.

"No. Once shattered the orb is unable to be repaired."

"Well, can't we get another one?" asked Musa.

"There is only one other in existence."

"Well, where is it? Why don't we just pop on over and get it?" Layla asked.

"The last orb left is located in the ruins of Sparx. It is still intact. But only an heir to the throne of Sparx or Eraklyon may touch it."

"Oh that's just fantastic!" Stella said sarcastically. "Bloom's the only heir to Sparx and she can't exactly get it in her condition can she."

"No." Techna agreed. "But it's a good thing we happen to know a prince of Eraklyon."

"Really? Who?"

"No…" I managed to groan. "Do not bring Sky into this."

"OH RIGHT! Sky's a prince of Eraklyon."

"Bloom honey," Flora said. "I know you don't want him to get hurt but Sky is the only one who can help you."

"NO! Don't tell Sky. He's just going to worry. And I don't want him to worry about me." I was fading fast. I could feel sleep pulling me down into its mind numbing depths.

The girls must've thought I was asleep because just before I fell asleep, I heard Stella said. "So am I calling Brandon to get Sky to come over."

"Yup!" everyone agreed.

Unfortunately, I was too tired to argue.


	8. The plan

AN – Here is yet ANOTHER chapter. Hope you enjoy. (BTW I know the Eraklyon thing was cheesy but it is a fanfiction!)

THIRD PERSON

Sky was getting ready for class when Brandon came into the room, fresh out of the shower, holding his phone out to Sky, and looking confused.

"It's for you," he said. "Stella."

Sky accepted the phone warily. "Hello?"

"Hey Sky, it's Stella. We need your help with something."

"Why didn't Bloom just call me?"

"Well, see, it's kind of about Bloom."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO BLOOM?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story."

"What's with the 'kind ofs'? Is she okay or not?"

"Well, you remember when Baltor and the witches came yesterday?"

"Of course."

"Well, the spell she was hit with made her really sick and the only thing that can help her is this glass orb thingy in the ruins of the palace of Sparx. Unfortunately, the only ones that can touch it are the heirs to the throne of either Sparx or Eraklyon. Given Bloom's condition…"

"I'm the only one that can get it."

"Pretty much."

"I'm going. Can you send me a picture of what it's supposed to look like?"

"Sure, it's coming. We'll stay here with Bloom. Take the guys with you okay?"

"Sure, of course."

"Oh and Sky?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful. If you die doing this, when Bloom wakes up, she's gonna be so mad at you."

"If I die, Bloom won't wake up."

"Oh, right. Good point. Good luck, Sky. Now put Brandon on."

Sky handed the phone to Brandon.

"Yes of course I'll be careful Stella." Brandon was saying.

Sky didn't care though. He had a mission. Save his girlfriend or die trying.


	9. well this ain't good

A/N- hey guys I am so sorry for the wait but I wasn't able to get on the

computer... But here's Sky's mission!

Well this isn't good.

Brandon, Riven, Helia, Timmy, and I went with the girls to Sparx, leaving Flora with Bloom back at Alfea. When we had arrived, it took no time for us to find the palace where the orb was- it was huge! But once we went inside, it became apparent that the task would not be that simple at all. The inside of the palace seemed even bigger than the outside had looked. It was a maze of fallen rubble and we moved through it with much difficulty.

Then, suddenly we reached a big room that looked as though it had been untouched by the destruction in the rest of the palace. A blue and white baby crib stood in one corner of the room with a mobile suspended magically over it. Inside the crib was an assorted array of plush toys in a variety of size, animal, and color, but all had that same ragged, well worn look. A soft, baby blue blanket with soft, but bright pink embroidery was folded over the side of

the crib. A white dresser with blue trim stood on the other side of the room. And on top of it, levitating without protection was the orb.

I slowly walked up to the dresser, not wanting to break the illusion of peace In the room. Meanwhile, the others speculated about the baby who had dwelled in this room.

"Who do you think it was?" I heard Brandon ask Stella.

"It must've been Bloom." Stella replied. I turned back to look at them and saw Stella walk over to the crib and take the blanket and stuffed animals, shrink them, and hand them to Brandon, who stuck them into his pocket with a questioning look.

"For Bloom," Stella explained. "I thought she might like to have something from her past."

"That was surprisingly thoughtful o you Stell," Musa said, looking at Stella in surprise.

"I'm not all dresses and tiaras ya know," Stella replied, looking offended.

"I know but-" Musa started.

"Girls?" Riven interrupted?

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Sorry..."

I turned back to the task at hand. Gingerly, I lifted the orb from it's resting place... Just as a tremor rocked the room. The door flew open to reveal the Trix.

Icy cackled. "So sorry to interrupt but we are going to need that." She flew at me and I was sent flying backwards, the orb flying out of my hands. Stella ran to catch it but it seemed to be repelled by her hand, and soared back up into the air.

"Stella!" I yelled. "You can't touch the orb remember?"

"Well, sor-ry!" she replied sarcastically. "I was only trying to , oh I don't know, maybe, KEEP IT AWAY FROM THOSE EVIL WITCHES?"

"Can we focus on, maybe, SAVING MY GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled at her.

"That's what I'm doing!" she yelled back at me.

All of us watched in horror as te orb fell, I tried to run and catch it, but I knew that by the time I got to it, it would be too late.

My heart sank as the orb neared the ground, tantalizingly slowly.

Then, just as it was a foot of of the floor, a light appeared beneath it. I looked closer and saw a glimpse of an elaborate mask. With a start, I recognized the figure, shrouded in a light so bright, it hurt to look at.

"Daphne?" I muttered in shock.

A/N – Short I know I'm sorry!


	10. the end

A/N I know I know, since when do I update two chapters at once? But I figured, it's been a while. Why not?

Daphne looked at us, orb in hand. She then turned to the witches and blasted them with a powerful spell. They then fled (not that they had much of a choice.)

"Here," she said, handing the orb to me. "You'd better get back. I have a feeling Bloom's not going to hang on for much longer."

We all complied quickly. I shouted a quick "Thanks!" over my shoulder at Bloom's sister, and then we ran to the ship as fast as possible. Everyone took their seats faster than ever and we took off. We were barely off of the ground before the shaking started. I looked out of the side window and stared in horror at what I found.

We were under attack.

The girls quickly flew off of the ship to fight the army of weird, bone thingies that were being controlled by the witches. But it was all to no avail. The girls flew back onto the ship just as fast as they left to avoid being pummeled by those things.

I tried to fly the ship as high as possible but the witches' army was too strong. Suddenly Daphne appeared in front of the ship battling off the creatures. She was being overcome, but we had room to disappear.

Layla called out to Daphne. "What are you doing?" she yelled loudly. "You're going to get yourself killed! Get out of here! Now!"

I silently agreed with her statement.

"NO!" Daphne yelled, shocking us all. "BLOOM'S LIFE IS WAY MORE IMPORTANT THAN MINE IS RIGHT NOW! SHE'S DESTINED FOR MORE THAN JUST DEFEATING BALTOR! MY ONLY JOB IS TOO PROTECT SPARX UNTIL BLOOM IS READY TO TAKE OVER THE THRONE! BLOOM HAS HER WHOLE LIFE AHEAD OF HER! SHE HAS YOU GUYS, MIKE, VANESSA… THE ENTIRE WORL DIS DEPENDING ON HER! IF SHE DIES, WE ALL DIE! NOW GO!" Then the skeletal figures overtook her completely.

But we were already gone.

I caught a glimpse of light as we left though. I turned, and saw Daphne wink at me from a window in the castle. She had made it out. But would Bloom?

We arrived back at Alphea faster than anyone would've thought possible. We quickly ran off the ship and sprinted to Feragonda's office.

We opened the door to the office and stopped dead in our tracks at the sight that lay before us.

Bloom lay, unmoving, in the middle of the room, with Flora bent over her, sobbing. Helia quickly rushed to her side and put an arm around her, biting his lip in an effort to keep his own tears at bay.

Ms. Feragonda looked at us sadly. "She took her last breath just seconds before you arrived."

At that news, Stella turned her face into Brandon's chest, sobbing loudly, while he was blinking rapidly to stop tears from forming. Techna grabbed hold of Timmy's hand tightly as she cried, as tears made their way down Timmy's cheeks. Layla and Nabu were hugging each other tightly, letting sobs overcome them. Riven, wearing a sad look on his face, had pulled a sobbing Musa into a tight hug.

I, however, refused to accept that.

I handed the orb to Feragonda. "You are going to try," I told her. "There is absolutely no way I am letting her die."

She nodded, and stood over Bloom's body, cradling the orb in her cupped hands. Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath. "_Enthiratela Revitalise_" she chanted.

A beam of light shot from the orb in her hand to my love's heart. For a few moments, nothing happened, and I was about to collapse in tears.

But then the red headed beauty took a ragged breath. I collapsed onto my knees beside her, grasping her hands in my own. Bloom's eyelids lifted, revealing to me the blue eyes of the girl I loved.

"Sky?" She breathed.

"I'm here," I said, smiling through the tears running down my cheeks.

She smiled back at me. "You saved me" she said, wrapping her arms around me. I returned the gesture with a lighter heart.

"Always," I whispered to her. And I meant it. I would always be there to save her. No matter what it took.

A/N – And so it ends. My first (second maybe?) story is finished. Hope you enjoyed! I cannot thank you all enough for your continued support. And now I bid you Adieu! For now… HAHAHAHAHA *evil laugh* - no malice intended.

BTW – I completely made up the words in the spell I used, except for the second one .The spell is made up. Can you tell which word the second word is derived from?


End file.
